


Never Fallen From Quite This High

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Donna, Angel Mike, Angels, Archangel Jessica, Bonding, Guardian Angels, Human Harvey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harvey almost died and Jessica may kill Mike. Somehow those two things are not related. At first.
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 29





	Never Fallen From Quite This High

**Author's Note:**

> **06/15 :** My computer is dying also I have decided to post my WIPs so I don't accidentally lose them. They were supposed to be one-shots but I guess I'll figure it out when time comes. 
> 
> This one is messy as hell.
> 
> Still french. English isn't my first language. I don't have a beta. You are warned.
> 
> Prompt (you can use it, if you want) : Mike is an Angel and makes a deal with Archangel Jessica : she'll take care of his protégé - Trevor - 's problems in exchange of what, he will be - play pretend, really - her protégé, Harvey's associate and try to get an Angel baby out of him. The angel population has been going down with less and less angels being whiling to come on Earth to take care of 'stupid humans' and Harvey is human but from angel descent from his dad's side (not that he knows about it), except he has also refused every single angel, Jessica sent his way so far...

Harvey almost died.

It wasn’t an hyperbole. If it wasn’t for the kid in his arms, his blood - and everything else, really - would be all over the crossroad between the 54th St and the 9th Ave by now. 

Yet his phone was still ringing and people kept going around them like nothing had happened. Which, nothing had. 

“Are you okay?”

Harvey startled at the words, his gaze falling on the kid’s face. His wide-blue-eyes were the first thing he focused on. Then came a thin nose and pink lips. They were moving.

“What?”

“I said do you want me to call someone?”, repeated the kid, visibly worried. “You look like you are in shock.”

“Do I now?” Sarcasm was good. Sarcasm meant he was alive and things were going to be alright. The kid seemed to think so too as his expression morphed from what looked like panic to a more appropriate level of concern. “Seriously Kid, I’m fine… Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Okay? I felt that car and you were between us?” Which Harvey was still completely baffled by. What kid in their right mind jumps between a stranger and Manhattan’s traffic? He couldn’t decide if they experienced some kind of miracle or just sheer dumb luck.

“Dude, I’m fine.” He arched a brow. The kid looked amused by his… politeness. (Harvey Specter didn't do worry nor concern.) “Don’t call me Dude, Kid.”

“D’- I’m not a kid.” He wasn’t. Harvey guessed he was in his mid-twenties, maybe older, despite the boyish look. Still a kid. Also his ability to talk back got a slight smirk on the older man's face. People the kid’s age were usually way too afraid of him to answer anything other than ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ or ‘I apologize for my stupidity, Mister Specter, Sir’. He could make or break them and they knew it.

“Kid -,” he started but was interrupted by the younger man's sudden exclamation : “Holy shi - I’m so dead!” His eyes on Harvey’s watch, he went to take a step back but Harvey immediately pulled him away from the road and to his chest. Kid had the decency to look sheepish. Harvey refused to think he was cute. He gave him an unimpressed look instead.

“Sorry - I mean, Thanks D’- Man.” He let go of Harvey’s arms and they separated, taking a few steps away from the crossroad. “I really, really have to go.”, he added, and yet kept standing here, staring. Well, he wasn’t the first to succumb to Harvey’s charm and definitely not the last.

“Somewhere you need to be?” he said, amused and the kid snapped back into action. “Shit, I - I - It was nice meeting you.” Harvey’s brow went higher and his savior winced, now walking backward. He gave Harvey a mock salute before turning around, clearly unsatisfied by his own performance.

Definitely not cute.

_____________________________

Harvey wasn’t hungry anymore but still got a hot dog from José’s. God knew when he’ll have time to eat again, though he guessed anything was better than dead. He was about to enter his office when he recognized the voice and turned.

“Please, Jessica - Miss Pearson - I -” the kid was saying - pleading, really, following Pearson-Hardman Managing Partner like a lost puppy. A simple ‘no’ was his only answer as Jessica ignored him and kept walking. “I swear I was on time but then I -”, he tried again, ineffectively. “I said no, Mike. I agreed to meet you and you wasted both my time and your chance.” 

The kid opened his mouth again but Harvey was distracted by Donna whom came to stand next to him : “What are we watching?” 

“The kid.”

“And why are we watching him? Is he researched by the fashion police?” Harvey smirked. She had a point : the kid's suit was awful and let’s not talk about that skinny tie. Even the Mail Guy dressed better than him.

“He saved my life earlier.”, he said, not bothering to look at the redhead, whom he felt tense beside him. “He what?! - When did that happen? Why was your life even in danger?” When Harvey’s gaze finally fell on her, she looked both shocked and concerned. Not a mix he was used to seeing on her face and he quickly decided he did not like it. “I thought you knew everything?”

She straightened, haughty and unimpressed. He smiled at her before he walked toward his boss.

“It’s my fault.”, he said, quoting Jessica’s attention in a way the kid never could. She didn’t look convinced also he added : “Kid got late saving me from getting run over by an Ashton.” And a few other cars, probably. He heard the kid - Mike, apparently - muttering something that sounded a lot like ‘not a kid’ but kept his gaze on Jessica.

“Is that true? Mike?” ; “Yes.”, Mike answered, half a second too late to her liking. Kid was staring again but whatever he wanted from Jessica looked important enough he gave her his full attention again when she spoke : “You have three minutes.” ; “Thank you, Miss Pearson, you won’t regret -”, Mike started, visibly relieved. The lost puppy look becoming an excited puppy one. “Three minutes, Mike.”, Jessica interrupted, exasperated.

The kid nodded, following Jessica to her office, but stopped before entering to mouth a ‘thank you’ at Harvey, whom just shrugged. 

They were even.

_____________________________

Three minutes turn into five, then ten, then fifteen and Harvey has convinced himself to start working again when Donna appears in his doorway, looking quite startled for some reason : “She wants to see you. Now.”

He huffs but gets up. 

He is more than a little surprised to realize the kid is still there. Not that it shows on his face when he makes his presence known : “Should I come back later?”

There is no telling what Jessica is thinking when she invites him to sit down. Harvey takes one look at the kid, finding him already watching him. He is also bright red and quickly averts his gaze to the ground. Harvey’s brow arched as a question mark but his boss doesn’t seem to care about whatever this is.

“I heard you’re yet to be properly introduced : Mike, this is Harvey Specter. He just got promoted to the rank of Senior Partner.” Mike nods but doesn’t look up. “Harvey, this is Mike Ross. Your new associate.”

_What?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said... Messy.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
